


Sparks

by Cadburytrooper96



Series: Tougher Than Earth, Hotter Than Fire [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Budding romance over time, F/M, Katara ships it!, Toph is a Hufflepuff naturally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/Cadburytrooper96
Summary: Zuko Agni is tasked to mentoring Toph as punishment. What happens next surprises not only them but all of Hogwarts.A Harry Potter AU of Avatar. I've only watched the movies and read the last book so no one prosecute me for inaccuracy. Toph's not blind in this one.





	Sparks

'Ready to go?'

Toph stopped short as her eyes met Zuko standing outside her class. He'd been ordered to tutor her in defence against the dark arts as punishment for irresponsible flying but she didn't think he'd take it seriously. He was leaning against a wall, his wand in his hand and a small smile on his face. Toph could hear the whispers and giggles of other girls as she stared at Zuko. She groaned inwardly.

 _Great. We'll have rumours spread about us before dinner._  'Come on.' Zuko said as he pushed himself off the wall. Toph could only glare at him and follow his lead.

'Would it kill you to be subtle?' Toph asked in an irritated tone as they walked on.

Zuko let out a small laugh.

'What?' Toph snapped.

'I won't have pegged you for someone who cared what other people thought.' He replied. Toph scowled.

'Well I don't but I don't like people talking about me either.' She said.

Zuko hummed. 'Alright. I hear you can't cast a Patronus charm so we'll start with that.' He said. Toph flushed.  _How the hell does he know that?_  

'It was just that one time. I don't need your help.' Toph replied.

Zuko stopped walking and turned to face her. 'Look I don't like this arrangement any more than you do but I was tasked with teaching you and I'm not going to let it be said that Zuko Agni failed at a task.' He said to her. When Toph didn't reply, he continued.

'Now which place within the vicinity of Hogwarts are you happiest?' He asked.

'My bed.' Toph snapped.

'Well unless you want me in your bed, you'll have to think of something else.' Zuko said with a hint of a smile.

The thought of Zuko in bed with her made Toph blush for some reason and she quickly wiped the thought from her mind. 'I like going to the lake.' She said.

Zuko made a face. ‘Really? The lake? With the mermaids and everything?’ He asked. Toph glared at him and Zuko put his hands up in surrender. 'The lake it is.' Zuko said and they both headed towards there.

Toph watched as people darted glances and whispered at she and Zuko.  _Fucking great way to start a term._

* * *

 

'Do you not have any happy thoughts?' Zuko asked as Toph failed to cast the Patronus charm for the fifth time. Toph raised her arm again and Zuko raised his palm up to stop her. 'What are you thinking about?' He asked.

Toph eyed him. 'None of your damn business.' She snapped.

Zuko gave a long-suffering sigh. 'To cast a Patronus charm, you need to find a memory that makes you insanely happy not just tickles you a bit.' He said.

'Maybe I just don't won't to use my happiest memory cause I don't want it to wear out.' Toph said with a pout.

There was a pause. 'That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.' Zuko replied with a smirk.

 'You know what; let's see you do the damn thing.' Toph snapped, stepping away from him and folding her arms.

Zuko smiled at her anger but closed his eyes, raised his arm and began to move his wrist in an anti-clockwise movement. A small smile appeared on his lips and a few seconds passed before he said the words 'Expecto Patronum' and immediately and much to Toph's surprise, a silver light shot out of the tip of his wand and it took the form of a quite dominating looking dragon.

Toph stared at it and Zuko let her look for a few moments before dropping his arm and letting his Patronus disappear. He turned back to Toph with a smug smile and she grit her teeth. 'Alright. What would you suggest?' She ground out.

'You need to get yourself some happy memories.' He replied.

'Oh well that's just perfect. I'll just pop down to Hogsmeade shall I and find myself some happy thoughts.' Toph said to him with a sugary sweet smile.

Zuko shook his head fondly. 'You're wasted in Hufflepuff, that bite belongs in Slytherin.' Zuko said to her.

'I'm perfectly happy in my house, thank you very much.' Toph said sharply.

 Zuko smiled. 'Alright. We're done for today.' He said to her. Toph tucked her wand away and began to walk back to the castle. Zuko watched her go with a smile. There was something about her that intrigued him. He didn't know what it was but he was sure he'd have loads of fun trying to find out.

* * *

 

'For the last bloody time, we are not dating.' Toph said to the group of girls gathered around her.

 'I think you'll make a lovely couple though.' Ty Lee said as she sat on Toph's bed. Toph glared at the girl. It was like she was saying words and everyone was picking what they wanted to hear.

'Alright, get off.' Toph ordered. The girls grumbled but one by one, they left. Toph settled in her bed when her owl came in through the widow. Toph frowned. The only time her owl came was when her parents felt the need to scold her about something.

 _Wonder what I did now._  The owl landed by her bed and she took the small piece of parchment from its talon.

_Meet me at the training grounds at 12:00._

'Fucking lunatic.' Toph muttered under her breath. Her owl made a disgruntled noise and she looked up. 'Oh, not you Bolin.' Toph said to her owl with a gentle pat to his head before looking back down at note. She knew who sent it. No one other than Zuko would.

 _Bloody Gryffindor's think they own the place._  Toph let her owl go and she glanced at the clock. It was 10:00pm.  _I’ve got two hours then._ She couldn’t believe she was seriously considering his request but what did she have to lose? _The entire school already thinks we’re shagging. Might as well._

* * *

 

Zuko waited for Toph to show up. He’d snuck out of his house with his flying gear and his broom. A lot of people didn't know this but he loved taking midnight flights. At that time of the night, it was cool and peaceful and he could just fly to his heart's content. He felt like he could breathe when he was up there and he thought Toph could gain from that.

 _It definitely can't make her any grumpier._  There was a noise and Zuko's heart jumped before realising it was her. 'What the hell are you doing here?' She whispered harshly.

 'Thought we could take a ride.' Zuko replied, holding up his broom. Toph stared at him.

'What the-McGonagall catches us and we are done for.' Toph said spluttered.

'Relax, there's a disillusionment charm on it. Anyone who looks up will see a blur.' Zuko replied. Toph gave him a look, clearly not convinced.

'Muggles have this term, I believe it's called loyo.' Zuko said.

Toph rolled her eyes. 'It's Y.O.L.O, you dunce.' She muttered as she walked over to him. 'Come on.' She said to him. Zuko grinned and the two got on the broomstick.

'Up.' Zuko said and Toph barely had time to hold on to Zuko before they shoot into the skies. Toph's eyes widened in fear as they flew straight upwards. Her hands gripped his shirt tighter and Zuko laughed.

They zoomed through the sky, going higher and higher till Hogwarts looked like a miniature castle. Toph shut her eyes tightly, her stomach rising to her throat. They hung in balance for a second before Zuko let go of his broom and they began to fall to the ground.

'Zuko?' Toph said in a slightly nervous voice as they hurtled towards the ground. Zuko let the air rush past him and he closed his eyes. This was what he loved most about flying. The rush he got from it was better than any drug or woman he could take.

He became aware of Toph yelling his name and he opened his eyes. They were quite close to the ground now and Zuko put his hands on his broom and steered them away from danger. It was then that he realized Toph's fingers were digging into him and he laughed.

'Scared, BeiFong?' He asked.

Toph glared at him. 'More like bloody terrified.' She said. 'You're an absolute lunatic.' She said. Zuko chuckled. They sailed through the air at a leisurely pace and soon her hands loosened around him. Silence settled around them and Toph relaxed enough to take in her surroundings. One you got past the terrifying fact of being off the ground, it wasn’t so bad.

Hogwarts was cloaked in mist and she could see everything from where she was. The Dark Forest, the lake, even the lights from the village. It was really beautiful.

'How often do you do this?' She whispered to her flying partner.

'Every night if I can.' Zuko replied. 'Flying is second nature to me. My uncle says the first thing I grabbed from the moment I could walk was a broom.'

Toph laughed. 'That actually won't surprise me.' She replied. Zuko was one of the finest Quidditch captains Hogwarts had ever had. She'd seen him perform stunts on his broom that left her stunned. People said it was cause of Drumstrang but she personally thought it was in his blood.

'Do you fly?' He asked.

Toph shook her head. 'Not if I can help it.' She replied. 'I didn't grow up around all this so it's taken quite a while to get used to it.' She replied.

Zuko nodded. 'I understand.' He said. They flew around for half an hour more, chatting away about various things before he finally brought his broom to the ground. 'Thanks for the company.' Zuko said to her and she grinned.

'Yeah well…someone has to make sure you don't kill yourself one of these days.' She replied. Zuko shook his head again and she left.

It was only when she got back in her bed that she realized she was still grinning like an idiot and it was only till he got to his dorm that Zuko realized he was still smiling.

* * *

 

'So, you and the Hufflepuff kid huh?'

Zuko groaned as he sat on his table. 'Bit too early to be an ass don't you think?' He asked Aang as the boy wandlessly took one of his sausages.

 'I'd say it's the best time to be an ass.' Aang replied as he took a bite. Zuko glared and him and Aang laughed.

'I'm just tutoring her on her Patronus Charm.' He replied. Aang raised a brow.

'That's not what your sister or the rest of the school says.' Aang replied.

Zuko frowned. 'Since when were you and Azula on good terms?' He asked.

Aang shrugged. 'We talk sometimes. She said you and Toph are getting real close. Too close as a matter of fact.'

Zuko scowled. Azula was an opportunist. If she was getting close to Aang, it wasn't just to spread rumours about him. It was hard keeping a handle on her, harder still because she was the Slytherin Quidditch captain.

'Firstly, Toph and I are just friends and secondly, stay away from Azula. She's more Slytherin than you think.' Zuko said as he took a bite of his toast.

 'House shaming, are we?' Aang retorted but he nodded at Zuko's words.

 _Speaking of Toph._  Zuko looked over to the Hufflepuff table. She was sitting amongst her friends chatting away. Her eye caught his and she flashed him a smile before turning back to her friends. Warmth bloomed in his stomach at her smile and he shook his head.

This was getting out hand.

Zuko wasn't new to women. Being in an all-boys school did nothing for a straight guy's libido and when he'd gotten out, he'd proceeded to put his good looks to good use and catch up on women. Sure, along the way he'd gotten caught up in some feelings but they never lasted.

However, what he was feeling for Toph wasn't just some playful thing. It kept him up at night, it made him flush at inappropriate times, it twisted his gut into so many different positions, he'd considered seeing Madame Pomfrey.

It confused him.  _I just hope it doesn't come back to bite me._  He glanced back at her table and that's when he saw Katara looking back at him with a wide grin. 'Shut up.' He mouthed to her and the Hufflepuff house captain exploded into giggles before facing her house members.

* * *

 

'That's Libra.' Toph said as she pointed to a group of stars. 'And that one there is Orion's belt.' She said pointing to another part of the sky.

'How in the hell do you know all this?' Zuko asked as he turned to look at her. They were in the Astronomy Tower. It wasn't time for the curfew yet and Toph suggested they go there. They were halfway into the term now and Zuko had gotten caught up in studying for his O.W.L's.

There hadn't been time for their usual meetings so she’d suggested a short trip to the Astronomy Tower where they could both talk freely without worrying about what anyone would say about them. Toph had heard some pretty nasty things about them both and the last thing she wanted to give anyone was fodder to fuel more rumours.

'I'm Muggleborn remember?' She said to Zuko, answering his question.

'That doesn't explain anything.' He replied.

Toph chuckled. 'Well, Muggles are obsessed with magic and sorcery and all wizardly things.' She replied.

Zuko raised a brow in surprise. 'Really?'

Toph nodded. 'They've got books and movies about them.' She replied. She sighed sadly. 'Before I discovered I was a witch, I used to watch those movies with so much longing.'

'Why?' Zuko asked, sitting up to face her.

Toph shrugged. 'I guess I just wanted to feel special.' She murmured. 'I'm a girl and back there, girls aren't exactly glorified.' She sighed again. 'My father always wanted a boy as heir and when my mother had me, it didn't go so well with him. I don't think she's ever forgiven me for that.

Toph suddenly became aware of what she was saying. She'd never told anyone that story and yet here she was, pouring out her heart to him. _Good going BeiFong._

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to-'

'You're fucking special.'

Toph stopped short and turned to look at Zuko. He was looking right back at her with some sort of emotion she couldn't explain. 'W-What?' She stammered.

 'I said, you're unbelievably special.' Zuko repeated. 'Are you kidding me, you are the most hard-core witch I've ever met. That one time I saw you mouth off to McGonagall, I thought you were gonna die for sure but you just stood there like you didn't give a shit even when she deducted points from your house.'

Toph laughed. 'I was scared shitless.' She replied remembering the incident Zuko was referring to. Some fool had called her a ‘mudblood’ despite that word being banned thanks to Deputy Head Granger. Toph had responded by hexing the little asshole. Naturally, McGonagall came to know about it and while she understood the reasons behind Toph’s actions, she’d let her displeasure be known. Toph wasn’t having any of it and it blew up into an argument that ended up with house points being deducted.

She had no regrets.

'You didn't look it. You're bold and fearless and I still think the sorting hat got your house wrong because you're wasted in Hufflepuff but you love your house all the same and you wouldn't change it for anything.' Zuko continued.

'Hufflepuff is awesome, why would I want another house?' Toph asked and Zuko smiled.

'See? Exactly what I'm talking about.’ He continued. ‘Plus, you're not afraid to talk to me or insult me despite my family and that means a lot.' The playful mood disappeared and Toph looked at him.

Zuko's family was a notorious one. It had all started with Aang's grandfather, Roku taking away Sozin, Zuko's grandfather's magic. It was a rare form of magic and so far, no one had been able to duplicate it. Zuko's father, Ozai, had responded by the mass murder of Aang's entire family.

Only Aang had survived. The Ministry had thrown Ozai in Azkaban but the damage was already done and the Agni name had been ruined. Even though Zuko and Azula were nowhere near their father's level of madness, everyone had judged them all the same.

'I don't care about things like that.' She said softly and he nodded.

 'I know you don't but other people do and having you to talk to and laugh with…' His voice trailed off. 'You're crazy special Toph BeiFong. Anyone who makes you feel less than that should go fuck themselves.'

Toph felt tears well up in her eyes and she looked away. That was the kindest thing anyone had ever said to her. 'Thank you.' She whispered. Zuko felt his heart tug.  _Merlin's sake, how can she not know what a gift she is?_  Zuko saw the lights go out in the dining hall and he stood up.

'Come on, it past curfew. Let's get out of here before we get caught.' Toph nodded along with him and they began to walk down the tower. Zuko's words rang in her head and she smiled. That was the first time anyone had ever said anything like that and warmth blossomed in her belly.

* * *

 

'Look at that. It should be against the law to be that sexy.'

Toph blinked in surprise as Katara looked out the window. It was late afternoon and she had collapsed into bed first chance she got. She joined Katara to look out the window before blushing at what she saw. It was Zuko swimming in plain shorts in the lake. Even from her window she could see his abs and perfectly toned body.

On his right side, there was a magical tattoo of a small red dragon which occasionally flicked its tail and its tongue. 'He's a beauty huh?' Katara remarked. Toph flushed. She definitely thought so but she wasn't going to admit it.

'I guess he has some appeal.' She mumbled.

Katara laughed. 'Don't worry, I'm not trying to steal him from you. I'm crazy about Aang but I'm not blind either.'

Toph's eyes widened. She did not know that. Katara caught her surprised look. 'I trust you can keep a secret.' She said and Toph nodded. 'He likes you, you know.' Katara said casually.

'Aang?' Toph asked in confusion and Katara chuckled.

'I was talking about Zuko.' She said. 'He won't say it but he really likes you.'

'I'm sure-He doesn't-We're friends.' She spluttered.

 Katara hummed. 'Okay. Your secret's safe with me.' She said with a wink as she walked away. Toph flushed and she looked out the window. Zuko was getting out of the lake and Toph's knees went weak. The water ran down his body in rivulets and she bit her bottom lip.

She didn't know about the secret her house captain was rambling about but she was right about one thing. Zuko Agni was a beauty.

* * *

 

Toph wiped her palms on her cloak. It was finally time for her exams and she was a nervous wreck. If she didn't pass them, her parents were removing her from Hogwarts and placing her in a Muggle school. They already though she was wasting her time here and if she failed, that'll be all the proof they needed.

It was Thursday and she had her Defence Against the Dark Arts exams. The theory bit was easy but it was the practical that she couldn't pull off. All other spells were okay enough except for the Patronus Charm. She hadn't practiced it since that first time by the Lake.

 _If I get the others right maybe Professor Lupin would give me a pass._  It was a slim chance but one she had to take. The exam passed by without much difficult until it was time for the Patronus. Toph watched as a flying lemur appeared from the tip of Aang's wand.  _Figure's he'd get it right. Bloody wandless wizards._

Professor Lupin got to her and she swallowed.  _Come on Toph. You can do this._  She raised her arm and began to move her wrist in an anti-clockwise movement while thinking about her happiest moments. Surprisingly, virtually all of them contained Zuko.

Her first time flying with him, a trip to Honeydukes where they'd pigged out on Pepper Imps and Exploding bonbons, the time when they'd given Azula a Ton-Tongue Toffee and Zuko had practically cried with laughter, whenever they exchanged stories about their childhood, practically her entire third year.

Toph felt a huge smile grow on her face and she said the charms' words.  _I don't feel any different._  She didn't know if it had worked or not. Slowly she opened her eyes, gasping in surprise when she saw the silver creature waving from her wand.

It was a dragon but not just any dragon. The exact same one on Zuko's side. 'Very good Ms. BeiFong.' Professor Lupin said with a smile and Toph flushed. She quickly dropped her wand and looked around. Several of her classmates were whispering and Toph groaned mentally.  _There's no stopping the rumours now._

* * *

 

Zuko handed Toph a bag of Pepper Imps and she gratefully took it. They'd met up at the Astronomy tower after their exams. The two sat in silence, watching the scenery of Hogwarts until Zuko spoke up. 'So, I heard you finally managed to conjure up a Patronus.' He said lightly.

Toph flushed. 'Wasn't that difficult after all.' She mumbled.

'I also heard it was a dragon. Almost identical to the one I have on my side which is weird because I don't remember you seeing me shirtless.' Zuko said again with a smile.

Toph’s flushed deepened with embarrassment and she got up. 'I'm just going to go.' She said hurriedly as she dropped the bag of sweets and attempted to run off.

Zuko caught her by the hand and held her back. 'Whoa. I was just kidding.' He said to her.

Toph snatched her hand away. 'While I'm sure you're basking in the glow of yet another girl worshipping you, I'm not going to stick around and hear you rub it in my face.' She hissed.

Zuko dropped her hand in surprise. 'Is that really what you think of me?' He asked in a small voice.

Toph instantly regretted her words. 'No of course not.' She mumbled as she sat down. 'I've just had a term of enduring the craziest rumours I've ever heard. For example, did you know that you've had your nasty way with me on one of our broom rides?'

Zuko scoffed. 'Who's the idiot that came up with that?' He asked as he sat next to her. 'A broom is hardly the place I’d do that with you.' Toph blushed at the double meaning in that. 'I'm surprised you didn't hear what happened to me during my Dark Arts O.W.L.' He said.

Toph frowned. 'What happened?' She asked.

Zuko took in a deep breath. 'My Patronus changed.' He replied.

Toph gaped. 'But that-that's impossible.' She stammered.

 Zuko shook his head. 'No. It happened to Professor Lupin's mother when she met his father. How do you not know that?' He asked incredulously.

Toph scowled. 'Excuse me for not being part of the whole Potter madness.' She snapped. 'What did it change to?' She asked.

Zuko was silent for a few seconds before speaking up. 'A boar. A boar with wings.' He replied.

Toph stopped short. A boar with wings. That was  **her**  family emblem. She stared at Zuko.

 'How-Why?' Her voice trailed off.

'Well Patronus' are based on happy memories and happy memories are often of people you love.' Zuko said lowly. He turned to look at her. 'It used to be my mom. Before she died she was the brightest thing in my life and then I met you.'

Toph's eyes welled with tears.

'I understand if you don't feel the same way but I-'

Toph's hands fisted in his shirt and she pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened in surprise but his body caught up and soon he was kissing her back with just as much fervour. Toph moaned as his tongue snaked into her mouth and Zuko pulled her closer to him. Their kiss lasted for a few more moments before the need for air pulled them apart. 'If I don't feel the same, my bloody Patronus is your tattoo.' Toph said amidst sniffles.

Zuko chuckled and pulled her close to him. 'Well I had to make sure.' He replied. He kissed her head.

'How did Azula take it?' She asked.

Zuko sighed. 'Let's just say there's a good chance my uncle will be getting a howler from her.' He replied. Toph snickered.

Later they'd go for dinner hand in hand and start up another slew of rumours but for now, they were okay with just basking in the fact that they were each other's happiest moments.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me that the only fics I've posted are omegaverse. Rest assured, those aren't the only ones I have people. Enjoy!


End file.
